


Torrential (When it rains, we pour!)

by Jazzybot4 (SniperinaJumper)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And are sneaky sonsabitches, And need naps, Brotherly Bonding, Cody was Elected Queen., Gen, In that they are all soft, It is Soft Wars Inspired tho, Rex owns a bar, T and up for alcohol use, This is NOT Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperinaJumper/pseuds/Jazzybot4
Summary: There's a quiet little backwater in the Comell sector that nobody wanted. The Vode took it. Rex opened a bar, and Cody comes for lunch.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Torrential (When it rains, we pour!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/gifts).



"I can't believe that you opened a bar." Cody drawled, leaning against said bar as Rex set out a clean glass and a bottle of something that Hardcase may or may not have had a hand in brewing. The liquid was bright blue and had an iridescent sheen to it that made Cody arch an eyebrow as Rex poured him a generous measure. 

"I can't believe you got stupid, either, but here we are." Rex said, eyes glinting with humor as he got down a glass for himself, and tugged his apron off over his head. It was ten o'clock in the morning on a Taungsday, the slowest day at the bar and absolutely why Cody was here, since it was the slowest day at Command Central too. Cody didn’t dislike his job, but sometimes he needed the down time and somehow, being a planetary ruler meant that he got less downtime than when he’d been marshall commander of the whole GAR. 

"Save some of that snark for the latest batch coming aboard." Cody said, downing a surprisingly good sip of the hooch, something nutty under all the sharp burn. He finished it in one long pull, letting the alcohol hit warm and heavy in his belly, before it fizzed along his nervous system and gained ten kilos. "And tell Hardcase that I'd pay for this batch, it's pretty good." He let Rex pour him another, and didn’t argue it. 

"I still think that you should have let someone else run the planet." Rex told his older brother, eyes sharp on the lines of gray in Codys hair, the crows feet around his mouth and eyes. Leadership aged them all, but Cody was responsible for the whole damn planet now, the same kind of authority that Senator Amidala had taught him how to wear. The steel was distinguished, but still worrying. The Genetic Engineers they’d employed still hadn’t found the right combo to halt and maybe reverse their accelerated aging. 

In point of fact, Cody had been elected to the position, and had the retinue to prove it, usually. There was probably one of his body doubles in the Command Center again, letting Cody have a rare day off. They'd taken a lot of notes from Naboo, since it was a system that worked well for a warrior race. That the position was still called Queen as a bow to the woman who had written their independence charter. Cody liked to be a little shit and wear full dresses to official functions he was ordered to attend by the Senate. 

"I tried. You karking assholes refused my resignation, twice." Cody shot back, grinning at Rex. "So. What's the news, Rex'ika? Are they planning my assassination? My overthrow? Please dear Force tell me that there's a coup brewing in your back room." In front of them, a plate of sliced things dipped in batter and deep fried appeared, and without remorse or hesitation Cody stole the skewer of sweet potato. There were other tasty things, but this was the Vodes favorite local tuber. “I need a vacation where I get to shoot things.”

"You would be so lucky." Rex sighed, sipping his drink. He waved off Tup, who was hovering in case he was needed again. Tup saluted and wandered off, hands finding the steri-rag to wipe down tables with. Rex knew that he’d be listening, since Tup listened to everything and was the consummate background man. He’d gotten them a lot of their best intel, in point of fact, by being formal to the point of pain. 

Rex was still going to get him in a headlock for eavesdropping, later. That was just what older brothers did. 

"You're more popular than you have any right to be." Rex reported then, voice going to his former officers cadence, rather than his perpetually tipsy drawl. "There's been at least three mentions of a holliday, there's another bounty hunter crew forming out of the spaceport and they don't want to *keep* the bounties. They're planning on using the money to fund the Freedom Trail of all things." he squinted at Cody. "Karking altruistic shiny Jedi nonsense. They have three Knights already contracted on for a four-cycle tour."

"I'll keep an eye on that." Cody promised. He munched a chunk of his potato, considering. "And the markets haven't shaken up any trouble? At all?" he wheedled. He'd been spoiling for a good fight.

"You kicked the last of the troublemakers offworld, remember? Dropped them right in the middle of Coruscant, just to make Fox bitch at you. But they're in the Guard there now, certainly not bored anymore. If you want a fight, Cody, just head out to the Range. Someone is bound to accept your offer of a spar." Rex teased, grinning sharp and proud. "But then, they might not. Losing a fair fight is one thing, but no fight against you is fair." he said, and snagged the marshmallow off the center of the plate. Cody was working on a stick of squash now, sweet and nutty and Rex would let him have all the vegetables on the tray, force knew that he needed the meal. 

"You are absolutely worthless as a spymaster." Cody grumbled, without heat. Rex was in fact fantastic as a spymaster, coordinating intelligence from several different quadrants, not just listening to gossip at the bar. After all, Jesse lived upstairs with the rest of Torrent Command and hated being in charge of anything bigger than a houseplant and the tooka that had followed him home one day. Rex was just the middleman.

"I'll put in a complaint with upper command." Rex snarked, grinning as Cody mowed through the plate of fried-things-on-a-stick. Tup swirled by to drop a pair of pints on the bar top, glaring at Rex as he stole the hooch back for under the bar, and there was also a pair of plates dropped in front of the men with sharp, pointed clicks.

One did not turn down Dogmas cooking if one knew what was good for himself. Dogma, it happened, was an *excellent* cook when he had a recipe book to follow. He also ran the kitchen with an iron fist and a germophobic intensity, so Cody had no problem grabbing a set of chopsticks and diving into the noodles on his plate.

He didn't even choke on the spice this time, Rex was pleased to see.

"One day, you'll have to come here for more than just a work meeting." Rex told him, voice softer now. More for them as brothers, than for Cody as the Queen of the Vode. "I'd love to introduce you properly to my husband. He's got a whole batch of shinies and it's so karking adorable you'll puke." he said, voice fond.

"I'd love to take you up on that." Cody said, fond and happy. "Save a seat at the bar for me on the Anniversary. I'm gonna play hooky for the day. So is everyone else, if I have anything to say about it."

"Good. I'm glad." Rex said to that, toasting with his pint. "Now eat all of that, you've dropped half a kilo since I've seen you last. No skinny Commanders on this deck."

Rex didn't have to tell Cody twice, and after that was just the companionable silence of brothers who were content with the world, suffering through a good meal and a quiet rainy afternoon.


End file.
